1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable ramp in the form of an elongated walk bridge that is intended to slope between two height levels and that includes two parts which are mutually sequential in the longitudinal direction of the bridge and which are mutually connected through the medium of a hinge member.
The hinge has, in one pivotal direction, an end position in which walk surfaces of the parts are essentially aligned and in a common plane. In another pivotal direction, the hinge enables the parts to be folded essentially in parallel to each other. In the extended or unfolded state of the bridge, a cover plate covers a joint gap between the parts on the upwardly facing, load-carrying side of the bridge. The cover plate has an edge part which is fastened to one bridge part and which extends generally transversely across the width of the bridge.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that pets, such as dogs, sometimes find it difficult to jump from the ground up into the boot or baggage space of an automobile, for instance. This may be due to illness, age, or for some other reason. It is known to use a walk ramp if the pet/dog is heavy and it is desired to transport the dog by car, for instance. In so doing, one end of the ramp is placed on the ground and its other end is placed on the edge of an open car boot or baggage space. When the ramp has a suitable length/slope, the dog itself is able to walk up and down the ramp, possibly with some assistance. In practice, the ramp/bridge will preferably have a length of about 2 m. For ease of transport in the car, the ramp will preferably be hinged about a longitudinal centre region, said hinge means including means for stopping unfolding of the ramp when it has reached its use position, i.e. when the walk surfaces of the bridge parts are parallel.
However, known ramps/bridges of this nature are still encumbered with certain problems. One problem is that the ramp is relatively heavy and difficult to handle, for example with respect to lifting the ramp into and out of the car and also with respect to folding-up and unfolding the ramp. Another problem is that a foldable ramp construction constitutes a risk of a dog""s claw fastening in the joint region between the outwardly folded parts of the ramp. The consequences of such an occurrence are serious and the problem cannot therefore be ignored.
An object of the present invention is to provide a ramp which offers a favourable solution to the aforesaid problems and which can be used with particular benefit as an animal walk ramp or overpass, for instance for dogs. The inventive ramp can, however, be used from a general aspect.
This object is achieved with a ramp that includes an elongated walk bridge for sloping between two height levels and includes two parts which are mutually sequential in a longitudinal direction of the bridge. The two parts are mutually connected through a hinge member which in one pivotal direction has an end position in which walk surfaces of the parts are essentially in line and in a common plane, and which in another pivotal direction enables the parts to be folded essentially in parallel to each other. In the extended or unfloded state of the bridge, a cover plate covers a joint gap between the parts on the upwardly facing, load-carrying side of the bridge. The cover plate has an edge part which is fastened to one bridge part and extends generally transversely accross the width of the bridge.
Further embodiments of the inventive ramp reside in the higher end of the bridge including means for securing the bridge to a threshold member at the higher level. The securing means includes a flap which defines a downwardly facing recess with the bridge. The flap is pivotally connected to the bridge by a second hinge member which enables the flap to be dropped in a use position of the bridge.
The ramp includes a flexible covering fabric which covers a joint between the flap and the bridge in the use position. A friction enhancing means, such as anti-slip means, on the end-parts of the bridge, wherein the end of the bridge is intended to lie on a higher level, is connected to an anchoring attachment through a pivot link device which connects the bridge and the anchoring attachment. Further, the bridge can be folded into a baggage space and stored in a folded state on th floor of the baggage space.
Basically, the joint between the unfolded or extended bridge parts is bridged by a tongue which extends over the width of the ramp and which is attached to one bridge part. The tongue is designed to lie in abutment with the other bridge part when the ramp is unfolded into its state of use. The tongue is preferably attached to that part of the ramp which is located lowermost in the sloping ramp when in use. When the ramp is folded up, so that the bridge parts are again generally parallel with each other, the tongue protrudes out beyond the end of the folded ramp. The tongue includes a through-penetrating opening. This opening defines together with the free edge-part of the tongue a handle which facilitates transportation/handling of the ramp and also facilitates handling of the ramp in conjunction with unfolding/folding of the ramp.
The bridging tongue may be comprised of elastomeric material, but may even consist of a generally rigid, thin plate.
The hazardous joint gap between the bridge parts is covered by the tongue. The opening of the tongue is located on one side of this gap in the use position of the ramp.